10 Sides to Taylor
by CartoonChaos
Summary: Taylor would never forget her stay at summer camp or her return home, but for different reasons. Taylor's ready to show Brockton Bay a new side of herself, all TEN of them! "It started when an alien device did what it did. It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid, now she's got super powers, Taylor's no ordinary kid!"
1. Prologue

-] Prologue Start [-

"Emma!" I called. Finally, I'd get a chance to get tell her about what had happened at summer camp! But who was that next to her?

"Who the fuck are you?" The dark skinned girl asked abruptly, a scowl on her face.

My smile faltered. A brief look of confusion flickered across my face. "We're friends." I replied, trying to figure out who she was, while still being polite. "Emma and I have been friends for a long time."

The girl smirked. "Really." Her disbelief was palpable, and it shocked me. If she knew Emma, then she _had_ to know who I was. There was no way Emma wouldn't tell her about me.

"Really," I echoed her, a small furrow appearing between my eyebrows. I turned to my best friend, hoping she'd be able to clear this all up and get everything on the tracks to normal again. "What's going on Emma? I haven't heard from you in a good while. Your mom said you weren't taking calls?"

Emma hesitated. She was trying to hide it, but I could tell something was on her mind. I was worried at first when I stopped hearing from her, but her mom explained she just wanted some alone time. And I could understand that. Even if we were best friends, everyone needs their 'me time'. But it was still a little unusual for Emma and I. We were practically sisters; we told each other everything. That's _exactly_ what I came her do! I just had to get her talking first.

"I love the haircut, you manage to make any style look great." I filled the silence, talking and smiling like I couldn't contain myself. And really, I almost couldn't. After everything that happened, the friends I made, and what we found out, no one would or could blame me for being a giant ball of energy.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment before smiling back at me, which only made mine spread wider.

My best friend stepped down one stair to get closer to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I raised one arm to wrap her in a hug, but stopped short when Emma's arm proved unyielding, stopping me from closing the distance.

"Go home, Taylor." She said, seriousness plastered across her face. "I didn't ask you to come over."

I know the smile fell from my face. Only a trace of it lingered, a faltering half-smile. "It's… it's never been a problem before. I'm sorry. I was just excited to see you, it's been weeks since we even talked."

Her tone was just as cold as her words. "There's a reason for that. This was just an excuse to cut a cord I've been wanting to cut for a long time."

And there it went. The last half smile of my smile was wiped from my expression, and it felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I pulled my jacket, a large puffy thing with my summer camp's logo on it, closer to myself, as if it would shield me from her words. I didn't- couldn't speak for a moment, and when I began to all I could manage was a cross between a whimper and a plea. "I-I… what? W-Why?"

"Do you think it was fun? Spending time with you, this past year? I wanted to break off our friendship a long while back, even before your mom kicked the bucket, but I couldn't find the chance." The words came too easily to be anything but the truth, but I couldn't believe what Emma was saying. "Then you got that call, and you were so down in the dumps that I thought you'd hurt yourself if I told you the truth, and I didn't want to get saddled with that kind of guilt."

"So you lied to me, strung me along."

"You lied to yourself more than I lied to you."

"Fuck you," I snapped back. I surprised myself with my anger; not that it was there, but how little of it I was expressing. She'd just spat on practically a lifetime of friendship! She didn't want to be my friend, even before Mom died? Then all the time she spent with me after, all the things she said and did to make me feel better when I was drowning in grief, was all an act?! Why?! How could she do this to me?! We were best friends! But as she clearly explained just now, the key word seemed to be 'were'.

And I was gonna tell someone like her about-

I turned to leave, afraid I might say or do something I might regret, though I was already doing that with coming here alone. The other girl stuck a foot out, and while I didn't fall, I did stumble, and had to catch the gate for balance. I spun around, eyes wide, as if I could barely comprehend that she had done what she'd did; or more importantly, that Emma had stood by and watched it happen.

Then I was gone, running.

I don't know how far I went, but when I finally stopped, I looked back on everything that had just transpired. So much had happened in what, a few minutes? Even less then that? One moment I was racing to my best friends house, dying to tell her about the summer camp stay of a lifetime, and the life-changing secret that resulted from it. But it seemed Emma had different plans. Seemed like I was just weighing her down, holding her back. She acted like she couldn't be bothered to be around me any more; like I was some piece of garbage that she couldn't wait to throw away.

At least, that's what it seemed like. Her words hurt, incredibly so, but I still wasn't sure if Emma was just incredibly troubled, or angry with me for some unknown reason. Even as I thought about it, it seemed foolish, but I wasn't ready to discard the idea that this was just a phase. I wanted to hold onto the hope that Emma would come around and apologize, if I just gave her some space.

My right hand gripped my left wrist, and I looked down as it traced the bulge underneath the jacket cloth. Slowly, I rolled up the jacket sleeve, revealing the bulky device that was now attached to my wrist. One thing was for sure; no matter what Emma did now, I wasn't going to tell her what had really happened to me. Happenstance or not, she hurt me today, and I don't think I would ever be able to completely trust her again, not with something like this.

Emma had showed me a new side of herself. She showed me that people might be different from what you expect. But that was okay. Soon, I'd be the one showing all of Brockton Bay a different side of me.

I looked down at my "souvenir" with a smile. The device's black and grey body provided a dark background for it's circular face, and the green, glowing, hourglass-like symbol.

End Prologue – 10 Sides to Taylor – A Worm/Ben 10 Crossover

A/N: Ok, so I've been trying to work through some writer's block on a different story. In my frustration, and occasional Worm-fic daydreaming, this idea popped up.  
The Prologue is a rehash of the canon event of Taylor returning from summer camp, this time with a secret she was going to share with Emma. In case it wasn't clear, that was the original Omnitrix on her wrist.  
Feels good to get _something_ written, and I'm pleased with the idea, so let me know what you think. Also, let me know how I did with the feeling of betrayal for Taylor. I can never have enough advice for proper characterization.


	2. Playing With Fire

10 Sides to Taylor | Chapter 1 - Playing with Fire

I panted as I stopped pedaling my bike, letting the built up momentum run its course and carry me onward. The sound of my tires rolling over gravel and pavement slowed as I squeezed the hand brake. I felt a drop of sweat fall from the tip of my nose as my panting continued. _Ick_ , I thought. The sun was high in the sky, and there wasn't a single cloud to give me any shade. It may not even be noon yet, but I already felt like I was melting in this blazing heat.

It had taken me all morning, but I was finally here. Out in front of me, the sun cast its light on an endless field of sand, water, broken and rotting docks, and floating heaps of bows, sterns, sails and motors. Technically I'd entered the Boat Graveyard a while ago, passing by beached wreck after beached wreck, pedaling through the twists and turns of a now rarely used road that followed the coastline. Now, I'd finally arrived deep enough inside the graveyard that I felt was necessary. Actually, I had no idea what was necessary, so I was just taking _zero_ chances. Here, close to the water, debris was scattered in corners and crevices, and rust flaked off the ships like leaves falling from trees. It was so old and abandoned, not a single person who would want to look at the skeletons of these once great ships was around.

 _It's perfect_ , I thought as I hopped of my bike and started looking for a place to lock it up.

I still thought it was a little gross though; I mean, who would want to spend a huge chunk of their time around these rickety old ships? Most of them looked like they could sink or tip over at any moment. But I didn't exactly come here for majestic scenery; it was the seclusion part of the setting that served my needs. No one around meant that I could practice and experiment freely with my new powers. It was step one in my superhero training.

As that thought came to the forefront of my mind, I was yet again glad for the seclusion of the Boat Graveyard. No one could hear me as I squealed and practically trembled with delight. I still couldn't believe it. Me! I was gonna be a super hero! ME!

Now that I had caught my breath, I was starting to feel my face-breaking grin come back. It had been there since I'd rocketed out of bed this morning, and it probably made a few onlookers question my sanity as I made my way through the Market on my bike. The ride would have been longer, but I'll be the first to admit that I love city buses that let you bring your bike with you. It had left me just one exhausting hour of biking – as opposed to several - on the one day of the year, where apparently, clouds had decided to stop existing! God, it was hot out here.

I spotted a place that I could park my bike, and took a deep breath to center my focus as I made my way towards it. As awesome as my future heroics were going to be, I had to remember that I had almost no idea how to use my new powers yet. Which was, again, why I was here, to practice.

I stopped next to a red sailboat. Most of the ships pulled up to or on the shore were the larger cargo freighters and the occasional yacht, with the smaller, previously individually owned ones squeezed in between them. It'd make a good spot to find my bike. It looked like the boat had been on a trailer, before its tires had been replaced with cinderblocks; and now even some of _those_ were missing, resulting in the trailer, and the boat by extension, tipped over on their sides. I didn't think it'd be going anywhere. This did, however, allow me to use the railing of the boat's deck to secure my bike.

I tugged on the lock a few times to make sure it was secure, then stood up and looked around. I wanted to move away from my bike while I practiced, and didn't like the idea of it not being here when I got back. The tipped side of the boat was leaning towards the water, so at least my bike would be hidden behind its bulk from anyone that wasn't looking for it. Not that I expected anyone to be looking; I mean, come on, it's a bike. But, better safe than sorry.

I started walking along the shore, further North into the Graveyard. As the sand shifted underneath my beaten up sneakers, I laid my right hand on the left wrist of my jacket, and the device that lay beneath. I started to roll up my sleeve, and grinned as the device came into view.

I had decided to call it The Watch, for simplicities sake, and for the fact that there was really nothing else I could think to call it that fit. It was a snug fit on my wrist, its body a solid black metal, though the edges were a slight grey. The grey parts also had indents on the part lining up with the clock face. Solid white "wires" ran along the borders between the two sections, the four ends facing inwards towards the clock face. The face itself had an hourglass-like symbol, almost glowing a brilliant emerald on a grey background. The symbol had a solid black border, with small green light dots at the twelve, three, six, and nine positions of the "clock" face. Finally, facing me, there was a single green button on the body of the watch.

I pressed the button, and stopped walking as I stared at the Watch. The green of the symbol glowed, as did the lights on its border. The clock face rose, a small column of metal rising with it. It was black, and all around it, lines like that of a computer's mother board, made of glowing emerald shined, just like the hourglass symbol. Said symbol shifted, its two points crossing over each other until the symbol was gone, and only a glowing emerald diamond remained. That is, until a silhouette appeared on the inside.

All of this accompanied by a series of odd beeps that I could only describe as encouraging. Like somehow, the Watch was… alive. Weird.

I rotated the clock face, as I'd learned to do before, the silhouette changing as I did so, considering which form I should test out first. I still wasn't sure exactly what I was dealing with, as far as most of the other forms went. And since this was my first day of training, I figured I'd start with the only form I'd taken so far, accident though it may have been.

So I turned back to the first silhouette that had appeared, then stopped to look around. I'd stopped right next to some rectangular cargo containers scattered around near the edge of the water, a good distance away from my bike. How they'd gotten onto the beach I didn't know, but I'd be willing to guess there was a cape involved in their current placement. It looked like they'd been tossed around a bit, what with one of them turned on its side, towering over the others; one was even torn in half, the metal shredded like paper. But I didn't see any sign of anyone or anything, so it must've happened a long time ago. Looking back at the Watch, I figured this would be as good a place as any. I raised my other hand to hover a ways above the dial.

"Ok," I took in a deep breath. This was it. "Here we go." I grinned, and brought my hand down.

The emerald light, which had only glowed softly until now, exploded from the Watch, enveloping me along with it. The light only lasted for a few seconds, and it was during that time I felt my body change. Now that I knew what was going to happen, I could focus on how it felt. It felt like my entire body was heating up, yet at the same time it felt normal, like it was supposed to happen, like nothing had changed. It was almost like this was me just being… well, me. I really had no idea how to describe it; I'm not even sure there were words for it.

The light faded, and I opened my eyes to gaze up at the sun. At least I wasn't feeling the heat anymore. Well, it wasn't that I felt _cold_ exactly. I could feel the heat from the sun blaring down on me, but it just wasn't bothering me anymore. I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the _still_ cloudless sky, but stopped to take a look at my new hands. The flesh of my arms had been replaced with solid red stone, with crisp cracks giving way to the inferno beneath. The cracks seemed to travel down and around my arms, lining up in the spots where my elbows and shoulders were, I think to allow me a free range of movement without grating the solid stone together. The rest of my forearms and hands were burning with living lava. I guess I _should_ have made note of the fact that I only had four fingers now, but not only had I noticed that the first time, it was kind of overshadowed by the lava-flesh that flowed as a part of my arms like the insides of a lava lamp.

 _Pft,_ _ **lava**_ _lamp._ I snickered as I moved my arms to my sides, and looked down at the rest of my heated body.

The first thing I saw was the Watch's symbol on my chest. Except instead of green, the hourglass was now a plain white. I was aware of the fact that I was taller now, but I'd noticed that the first time around. My torso was made out of the same solid rock that contained my second kind of lava-flesh. My legs were no different; they were in the exact same condition as my arms. My thighs and shins were made of the red stone, and gave way to my feet, flesh that had become a living inferno. What caught my attention were my new feet, or rather the shape of them. I didn't notice the first time I took this form, but I only had three toes! And that was if you included the small one of the back of my heel! The other two were large, both curving inward towards each other and forming an oval shape in between each other. I balanced on one leg and turned the bottom of one of my molten feet towards me to see if it still had an arc, and although it seemed this body was flat footed, my attention was soon redirected to my other foot. The one still on the ground. Because I was very noticeably sinking into the sand.

Actually, I think I was sinking because I was _melting_ the sand.

"Ah _crap_." I griped. My other foot returned to the ground and I stepped away, but sure enough, as soon as I stopped I could feel myself slowly sinking into the beach from the immense heat my feet were emitting. It seemed a little slower now that I didn't have all of my weight on one leg, but that didn't mean I liked it, or that it was stopping.

I started to pace to keep myself from sinking. I didn't want to try any of the other tricks I already knew this form could do until I had a handle on that, since there could definitely be… _issues_ if I used this form in the city without proper control. It must have looked a little odd; a girl made of fire, pacing back and forth while staring down at the sand. I hadn't had much time to consider this problem before, but last time I'd been in a forest. I'd had a completely _different_ set of problems then, but even so, there had been a portion of my time spent in this body where I didn't burn everything I touched. I just wasn't sure how to do it again.

I looked out to the water, small waves still rolling against the sand and the hulls of the cargo ships. Maybe… maybe if I cooled down enough, I'd stop sinking? Stop melting the sand? My pacing shifted course, taking me from the dry sand to the firmer wet sand. I noticed the sand in the space between my toes was rapidly changing to a lighter color as it dried up, then a wave washed up and over my feet.

I flinched, and the water hissed quietly as tiny tendrils of steam rose from where it had touched me. It hadn't hurt exactly, but it wasn't comfortable either. I walked a little deeper, ignoring the urge to get out of the water completely due to the sizzling sensation it was causing. I was ignoring it, because it was working. I was more than ankle deep now, the steam continuing to rise in wisps that occasionally obstructed the view of my now cooling feet. The lava-flesh of my feet were darkening, and the steam was slowing down. I felt a smile creeping up on my face; this might just-

And then the heat flared, my feet brightened, and the steam plumed with renewed vigor.

"Argh!" I groaned, my smile dying. I straightened up and swung my arm in front of me in a vain attempt to clear away the steam. This was ridiculous! If I didn't know any better, I'd say my legs were burning even _hotter_ than before! And since this is only the second time I'd used this body, it's safe to say I _didn't_ know any better. I stomped back onto the sand and stood there, hands on my hips and my head hung, uncaring as I stared at the melting sand under my feet.

I needed to get a handle on this; otherwise I'd _never_ get to be a hero! I'd just be the girl made of lava that scorches everything she walks on! I'd burn entire buildings down just walking on the sidewalk! How pathetic would that be?! I hadn't even tried out the other forms yet. What if I had even _more_ trouble after transforming into them?!

I took a deep breath, and steeled myself. I was right when I said I didn't really know what I was doing. This whole thing was really just trial and error, so I had to be patient, and try anything and everything. It would all work out. I just had to be patient and keep trying. I was able to use this body and its powers last time, why should now be any different?

Maybe do what I did last time? Now there was an idea. The setting and situation weren't the same, but I still had plenty of targets to fire at. I wasn't sure if it would make any difference with my hot feet, but it _was_ the main thing I wanted to practice the next time I took this form. My whole 'melting down into the beach' thing just distracted me.

Speaking of which, I'd sank almost up to my shins into the sand. After I pulled my legs out of their super heated sand traps, I headed back towards the water. Again, I stood ankle deep, this time ignoring the steam that rose around me as I faced the open water. I raised my arm and extended my index finger, pointing down towards some of the calm, innocent looking water in front of me.

 _Take that_. I thought as I fired a bullet of fire from the tip of my finger. A miniature geyser of steam accompanied its splash into the water, along with the same sizzling sound the water was making by my molten feet.

 _And_ _ **that**_. I brought my other index finger up and fired again. I grinned. This was kinda fun when I didn't have to worry about setting a forest on fire. I started firing from both fingers this time.

"Pew. Pew. Pew-pew-pew!" I whispered as I fired. My sound effects might not have been accurate, but I soon found my earlier grin returning to my flaming face. I stopped firing and placed my hands on my knees, my shoulders shaking and my breathing erratic. I don't know how I'd done it, but I'd managed to send myself into a giggling fit with just shooting fire blasts and laser sound effects.

 _OK, ok, come on,_ I thought, still holding my sides slightly as I straightened up _. Let's get it together. Time to try something else_. I lifted my hand again, this time my whole palm facing towards the water, and focused. The entire surface of my hand and fingers spewed a stream of flame that quickly started to produce steam, not only in the area where the fire hit the water, but also in the area within a few feet of it. I was beginning to enjoy that sound, the water sizzling as my fire turned it into steam.

I cut off my 'hand made' flamethrower, and brought my palm closer to me. I grinned, an idea striking me, and after a quick clench of my fist, brought my hands together. My fingertips touched the heels of each hand, and as I separated my palms, a fireball grew between them. It was small, just slightly larger than a baseball, and I gripped it in the palm of my hand. And like a baseball, I drew my arm back, wound up, and pitched the flaming sphere out over the water. It may have only been about the size of a baseball, but when I saw the size of the splash, I might have believed someone had launched a rock _way_ bigger than that!

 _That was awesome!_ I thought, grinning ear to ear. _Now then, lets see what I can_ really _do._

I clapped my hands together and immediately started growing another fireball. This time, I made it as big as a soccer ball. Now that it was bigger, I could take a closer look at it. It almost looked like there was lava flowing inside it; it kind of reminded me of this body's hands and feet, just not alive, if that made sense. Gripping it as best I could with one hand, I swung my arm sideways and lobbed the thing as far as I could before gravity dragged it to a watery grave. A column of steam rose in honor of its absolute awesomeness.

 _Ok_ , I thought as I started rubbing my hands together only semi-evilly. _Time to either go big, or go home_.

I clapped my hands together once more, but this time, above my head. I looked up as I spread them apart, a beautiful orb of fire growing with it. I'm not quite sure how big I made it, but I knew it was bigger than me. I saw that same kind of flowing heat inside it, just like before. I also noticed that, despite its size, I had no problem holding the fireball up. I wasn't sure if that was because this form was just strong, or if it was that I was somehow holding fire, but I wasn't about to start complaining. I looked back down towards the water, wondering where I should aim my flaming masterpiece, only to realize that I couldn't see anything. There was just too much steam. I don't know how much heat me or my fireball gave off, but it was evaporating too quickly, and getting in the way.

Slowly, I backed up out of the water and onto the beach. After the steam cleared, and it cleared quickly, I didn't waste any time. I gripped the fireball a little tighter, swung my arms back, took a step forward in the sand, and began to throw the fireball all in one motion.

And then it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I knew it really wasn't, but it was just one of those moments. Just before I started to let go of the fireball, I felt my foot lose its, well, footing; it slid further forward than it should have because of what I later realized could only have been melted sand. I was leaning too far forward, and on reflex brought my arms down in front of me to catch myself.

I took me a moment to look up from the sand, and the next moment to realize that I'd throw my giant fireball in the process.

I'd meant it lob it up in the air like a beach ball, but during my slip and stumble, I'd been leaning further forward at a slight angle. This all resulted in my fireball rocketing into the water almost parallel to its surface, leaving small waves in its wake even before it hit the water. I don't know if it had something to do with its size, or if I'd just packed that much heat into a small enough package, but the fireball dropped into the water like a stone. I'd seen slow motion videos of a raindrop hitting the surface of a pond, how the pond water surged outward before rushing back in and colliding into itself over the drop. If I had filmed this moment and could replay it in slo-mo, I'd imagine it'd look like that.

Only instead of a ripple of water following the splash, I got my fireballs' imitation of Old Faithful. Steam exploded outward in every direction, rising higher and higher into the air. All I could do was stand up and stare at it. Shortly after, I blinked a few times, finding my voice.

"Well, I… certainty went big," I commented to myself as I turned and walked away from the water. I wasn't sure how I was gonna top that, but before I come up with any ideas, I heard something; something I'd only heard once before. I looked down at my chest, and saw the Watch's symbol flashing red in time with the beeps it was making.

When the final beep stared to drag on, the red light flashed outwards and enveloped me, just like before. Only now, I was changing back. Like last time, the light only lasted a second, and when it faded, I was me again. Same beat up sneakers, same long curly hair, same summer camp jacket, and the same incredible, _unbelievable_ Watch attached to my wrist.

"But, now it seems it's time to go home." I finished, turning towards the general direction of home. It was gonna take me a while to get back, and even though it had to only be about noon now, I didn't want to risk biking through the city too late into the afternoon or early evening.

I turned back towards the giant pillar of steam my last fireball had created, now being pushed towards me by a gentle breeze. I smiled up at it, at least until I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned slightly to the right and squinted so it was in the center of my vision, and it was then that I noticed that the something was _two_ somethings. There were two small dots in the moving through the cloudless sky, growing larger by the second. It didn't take me long to realize that they looked like _people_.

No, not just people. _Capes_. There were two capes flying straight towards me.

I felt a drop of sweat run down the back of my neck, and I was pretty sure it wasn't from the heat.


	3. A Breath of Fresh Air

**-] 10 Sides to Taylor | Introductions 1.2 | Chapter 2 – A Breath of Fresh Air [-**

As soon as my mind connected the dots, I acted. I wasted no time scrambling towards one of the beached shipping containers between me and my quickly approaching, but unwanted, company. I hit the sand on all fours and frantically crawled into the container's shadow, my back slamming against the cold metal as I pivoted my head back and forth. I craned my neck up to the point where it started to hurt, making sure if one of the fliers came onto my side of the container, I'd see them before they saw me.

Except I don't want them to see me! No one's supposed to see me, no ones even supposed to be here! So why are they-

I blinked, my eyes widening as a thought crossed my mind, and my head snapped towards the water hard and fast so I could get a look at the billowing tower of steam I'd created with my flaming body. And I'd thought I'd "connected the dots". I could've slapped myself for being so stupid! I should've slapped myself for being so stupid! These guys, whoever they were, probably saw the steam and wanted to check out whoever or whatever was making it. Which means I brought them here. I was so caught up in making my stupid fireballs and testing my stupid powers with my stupid Watch, I didn't think of how noticeable it would all be to other people! Stupid!

Okay. It's OK, I can deal with this. I thought as I took a deep breath and turned my gaze to the device on my wrist. All I have to do is transform back into my fire body, and I can-

My thoughts froze as I caught sight of my Watch, and I started sweating a little more, my terror sinking in a little deeper. The Watch was red. Both the symbol and the lights around it were completely void of the lively green glow they held before. In their place there was now an angry, blood red light.

Shit shit shit, I mentally screamed, and I could already feel my heart beat quicken, along with my breathing as panic began to set in. I was sitting on the sand now, my knees bent in front of me as my legs pushed me against the shipping container. My hands clutched the sides of my head and grabbed fistfuls of hair.

If the Watch was red, I wouldn't be transforming into my flame form anytime soon, or any form at all! I wouldn't be able to get it to work, no matter how much I fiddled with the damn thing. And without being in those forms, I was just a normal person! I couldn't do anything against a single Cape, let alone two! I'd have to wait until the Watch turned back to green, and I had no idea when that would even be! What if they hurt me, what if they kill me? Oh my god-

I purposely gasped for breath in a desperate attempt to calm myself down, but it did little to slow my skyrocketing pulse. Blood pumped in my ears, and it didn't feel like I could hear anything except my own racing heart. Calm down. I had to calm down. I was freakin' out and it wasn't helping, even if I had a perfectly good reason for it. I took another deep breath, longer this time, and tried to get my thoughts in order. I had a lot of them racing through my mind right now, I just needed to put them together to figure out what to do. Just start with what I knew.

I knew had two Capes coming towards me, or at least my general area. I didn't know if they were Heroes or Villains, and it didn't really matter. I just needed to make sure they didn't see me.

I continued my slow and deliberate breathing. This was good. It was a start. I took another breath. What else? Oh, powers!

I knew they could both fly, but other than that I had no idea who they were or what other kinds of powers they had. They had been too far away for me to get a good look at their costumes, and I didn't want to risk peeking since they'd only be getting closer, since they could get just as good a look at me as I would of them.

I really didn't want them to find me while I looked liked, well, me, instead of one of my hero forms. There was no way I wanted to blow my secret identity before I even made my debut, but I didn't even have a mask with me.

Note to self, bring a mask next time. Also, slap yourself in the face for being stupid and not bringing a mask! Without one, it's not like I could just confront them as I was now. Heroes or Villains, that just screamed trouble, regardless of how it turned out. Why didn't I think to bring a mask?! Whatever, can't do anything about it now. Gotta move on. There's also… um, there's…

Wait, was that it?! Was that everything I could come up with?! None of it was gonna get me out of here before I was spotted!

Oh god, oh shit! I'm so screwed! They're gonna find me! My breathing was picking up again, and it took physical effort to keep it slow and steady. I don't think you could call the result a success.

Suddenly, I felt the wind pick up, and my hyperventilating was cut off as I coughed sand out of my mouth and blinked it out of my eyes. I squinted, my forearm shielding my face, at my steam pillar, getting ready to curse it out and call it stupid before I realized something.

It was bigger. No, not bigger, closer, and was still headed towards me, and the shoreline in general.

I blinked and noticed that the wind hadn't died down; the cloud would be on me any minute!

I gasped, a hopeful grin daring to grow on my face as an idea came to mind. If I could wait until the steam got between me and the flying Capes, I could find somewhere better to hide, maybe in that storage container that was torn open, and wait them out. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was the only thing I could think of.

A shape moved in my peripheral, and I couldn't even get a gasp out before my body froze in fear.

There was a shadow, seemingly cast by nothing in the sand. It wasn't long before another shadow joined it, gliding across the sand, and I felt myself start to shake.

The capes had arrived, and they were right above me!

I just sat there, my mouth wide open as my pure terror silently coursed through me. I felt like every moment took an eternity, yet I was rushing to register anything. Did they see me?! Why weren't they saying anything?! Were they just silently looking down at me, waiting until I noticed them? I was shaking almost uncontrollably now, my body locked and rigid. Slowly, agonizingly, I forced myself to look upward.

And saw nothing.

At first I didn't believe it, and it took me a few moments before I shakily leaned outward from my spot by the container to get a better look, and still saw nothing but the cloudless sky. I literally had to do a double take between the shadows and the empty space above me before it finally clicked. They weren't above me, but between them being airborne and the sun being in its midday position, their shadows weren't directly underneath them.

I would've breathed a sigh of relief, but that would've meant there was something to feel relieved about. The Capes were still there, airborne somewhere just on the other side of my container, so I settled for letting myself breath again in general.

I shifted my gaze, this time checking on the progress of the steam cloud. It was still headed my way, just as large and obscuring as before, but I wasn't sure how much good it would do me now. Even with its cover, if the Capes decided to stick around to try and find whoever made the steam, I'd have just cornered myself instead of actually finding a way out of here! But I didn't have a choice; the steam was gonna be here any second, and hiding was better than staying out in the open. It sucked, but I didn't have any other-

I heard a noise, and it'd be an understatement to say it scared the ever loving crap out of me. My eyes widened, my heart skipped a beat, I gasped for the umpteenth time, and my gaze shot down to the source; only for my eyes to somehow impossibly widen even further when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

The Watch was green again.

Holy shit the Watch was green again!

YES! Yes yes yes, oh hell yes! My hand clamped over my mouth right on the heels of my excited gasp-squeal, fearful I'd just given myself away. After a quick and terror filled glance at the shadows and back above my head, I turned back to the Watch, this time making a conscious effort to keep quiet. I didn't have a lot of time and I had to think fast.

With almost surgical precision and gentleness – plus a good helping of nervousness – and one eye on the unmoving shadows, I pressed the button and watched the dial pop up. After another batch of terror filled moments waiting to see if the shadows of my "company" would react to its little beeps and noises, I started looking through the silhouettes. After a few quick turns on the dial, I found the silhouette I was looking for; the one with the wings. I only vaguely remembered some of them, and since I hadn't transformed into any of them besides my fire form, I couldn't be certain what they'd do. However, this was one I knew could help me get out of here, and given the situation, I'd be willing to risk it despite never having used the form. If I could get a handle on fire coming out of my hands, I was pretty sure I could handle a set of wings. And even if I wasn't sure, I'd try it anyway. I just had to make sure I didn't hit any of the ships as I flew through the steam cloud. So long as I could do that and kept to its cover, I'd be home free!

I placed my hand on top of the dial, mentally preparing myself to push it down and trigger the transformation. Once I did this, there was no going back. I was doing my best, but my breathing was picking up again, and I could see my hand trembling.

In a decision that totally wasn't me stalling, I decided to look skyward one more time to make sure the Capes hadn't ventured over to my side of the container and just hadn't noticed me, and was surprised to see wisps of steam float across my field of vision. I took one final breath to steel my nerves as I realized that my steam cloud had arrived. If I was gonna do this, I had to do it now.

I looked back down at the Watch, where my hand still rested – and still shook – on the dial.

Oh, come one Taylor. You can do this. Ready, set-

"Hey! Whoever's out there, show yourself now! We-"

Do it! Go! I screamed at myself, my surprise and fear blocking out the voice I heard in the distance. My eyes squeezed shut. I raised my hand up high as I forced my legs to stiffly stand myself up, my back pushing up hard against the container. I was moving solely on adrenaline, and it caused me to swing my hand back down hard on top of the dial. GO! Don't stop, don't think! Just MOVE!

I turned towards the water as I got up. The wall of steam was right there in front of me, just starting to reach the shore as I felt the dial get pushed down all the way on the Watch, and I felt the change begin to happen.

In my panic and impatience, I'd forgotten about the flash of green light I'd create whenever I triggered a transformation, and realized that since I wasn't in the cover of the cloud just yet, the Capes could, would, see it too. Suffice to say I started freaking out again and tried to run even faster. As I continued to move, I tried to be as aware of my body as I could, so I could feel when my wings grew in and take off. Even as I moved, I could feel myself changing. I was getting taller, and it felt like I wasn't going to have five fingers again, though the feet did feel similar, kinda. But as the glow around me began to fade, I still didn't feel anything that felt like wings on my back. I felt something dragging behind me, and I did feel something on my back, but even if I knew what having wings felt like, it definitely didn't feel like I had them right now. I gasped at the realization, but it was due to the new and intense pain in my chest and neck that I discovered something far worse. Flying wasn't the only thing I couldn't do.

I couldn't breath.


End file.
